TBS People to Know
The Afternoon/Drivetime Show (2018 - Present) * Nick (Grimmy) Grimshaw - Presenter * Sinead Garvan - Entertainment News * Liam Conroy - Assistant Producer, left the show in mid-November 2018, but as of January 2019 appears to be back * Travis ? - Producer of some sort, last day on the show was 14 January 2019, left for parental leave * James Norman-Fyfe - Producer of some sort, started on 26 November 2018, replaced Liam * Dan ? - Producer of some sort, mentioned in February 2019 * Jenny ? - Producer of some sort, started on 28 January 2019 * Ben Mundy - Newsbeat Presenter (There was no announcement of which producers, etc., were coming along with Nick to afternoons, so I'm adding them in as we get information.) The Breakfast Show (2012-2018) * Fiona (Fifi) Hanlon - Former TBS Assistant Producer (moved to the Greatest Hits show with Maya Jama and Jordan North in June 2018) * Ian Chaloner - Former TBS Assistant Producer (moved to Alice Levine's show in 2015 and then onto Greg James' show later that year) * Matt Fincham - Former TBS Producer (moved to Annie Mac's show in 2015) * Laura May Coope (aka LMC) - Former TBS Social Media Guru (left to start her own business in 2013) * Tina Daheley - TBS Newsbeat Anchor * Steffan Powell - regular substitute Newsbeat Anchor * Daisy May Jarrett - TBS Assistant(?) Producer (seems to have started in June 2018 when Fifi left, but maybe earlier?) * Will Foster - TBS Producer (started in September 2016) * Victoria Easton - TBS Producer from May 2015 to October 2016 (as per this post on her Instagram, she left the show when she went on maternity leave) * Chris Sawyer - Former TBS Assistant Producer (moved to Matt Edmonson's show in January 2016) * Rebecca "Big Boss Rebecca" Frank - Editor at R1 and 1Xtra * Ben "Big Boss Ben" Cooper - Controller of R1 and 1Xtra * Chloe - on the R1 Playlist Team, seems to be the main person behind the TBS daily playlist * Ali Plumb - films/movies expert for R1, appearing on TBS as of February 2016 * Sinead Garvan - regular Entertainment News presenter * Jimmy Blake - occasional guest Entertainment News presenter * Chi Chi Izundu - occasional guest Entertainment News presenter * Liam Conroy - works on TBS, producer of some sort, came in after Vic? * Harrison Stock - works on TBS as of (at least) January 2016 * Dan Gough - works on TBS as of January 2016 * Simon Cooper - works on TBS as of January 2016 * Sophie ?- worked on TBS at least in 2018 Nick's Family * Pete & Eileen Grimshaw - Nick's parents, Pete passed away in December 2016 * Andrew Grimshaw - Nick's older brother * Jane & Olivia (Liv) Grimshaw - Nick's older sister & her daughter (Nick's niece) * Shae - Nick's niece, unsure who her parents are * Puppy - Nick's dog, female, adopted from Battersea, from ??? until she passed away in Spring 2014 =( * Pig - Nick's dog, female, adopted from Battersea, from ??? until present * Stinky Blob aka Stinx aka SB - Nick's dog, male, adopted from Battersea, from 8 August 2016 (when he was ~7 weeks old) until present Nick's Friends who are mentioned often on the show: * Florence Welch * Daisy Lowe * Alexa Chung * Collette Cooper * Aimee Phillips (married to Ian Chaloner in 2015, with a big ceremony in 2016) * Becky "Monkey" * Gillian (Gellz) Orr * Henry Holland * Harry Styles * Mairead Nash & Arlo Lion (Arlo is Nick's Godson) * Fifi Brown aka "Brown Monkey" * Michael Mayren * Kate (Mossy) Moss * Caroline (Flacky) Flack * Rita Ora * Drew (Drewpsie) Elliott * Emily Ann Sonnet (living with Nick in his new house as of summer 2016)